An integrated multifunctional SPM sensor configured to properly and selectively perform AFM (atomic force microscope) measurement, STM (scanning tunneling microscope) measurement and SNOM (scanning near field optical microscope) measurement is usually known (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-5642).
The above integrated multifunctional SPM sensor includes a cantilever portion having a probe at a free end of the cantilever portion, a support portion supporting a base end of the cantilever portion, a first piezoresistance layer provided to the cantilever portion and connected to a dc constant voltage source through a first electrode, a second piezoresistance layer provided to the cantilever portion and connected to the dc constant voltage source through a second electrode, a first and second operational amplifiers for measuring electric currents configured to detect a change of an electric current flowing through each of the piezoresistance layers in a case where the probe scans a measurement sample, and an arithmetic circuit configured to calculate and output surface data of the measurement sample on the basis of the change of the current detected by the first and second operational amplifiers.